


Just a Trim

by CookieMaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Fluff, Hairdresser!Levi, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMaster/pseuds/CookieMaster
Summary: Eren really doesn't want to go to the salon.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 253





	Just a Trim

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot idea I have had for a while now. I hope you like it :)

“Mikasa, for the last time. I don’t want to go!”

“Eren for crying out loud stop whining, we’re already here anyway so what’s the point?”

Eren got out of the car and glared at the shop in front of them. Above the entrance was a black and white sign that read “Sina’s Studio” and a silhouette of a regal looking woman with an updo wearing a tiara. The glass door entrance was surrounded by potted shrubs of various shapes. Cuboids, spheres, spirals, none which could have existed naturally. What caught Eren’s eye the most however was the centerpiece fountain right in front of the entrance, serving absolutely no purpose but to look pretty, just like all the other decorations. Perhaps it was meant to be classy but to Eren it translated more as “Look at me, I’m so full of myself.” Which is exactly why he was dreading to come here in the first place.

“Mikasa,” he continued to whine. “This place is giving me bad vibes. Besides, I can just take care of my hair myself.”

“No Eren, you can’t. You really can’t.” Mikasa said as she looked back at her older brother. His brunette locks reached below his shoulders, barely brushed and riddled with split ends. “Look you’re the one who wanted to grow your hair longer and if I have to be perfectly honest…you look like a hobo. You seriously need this appointment.”

“I don’t look like a hobo!”

Mikasa raised a disapproving eyebrow at him. “Come on Eren, just try it. Maybe you’ll end up liking it. These guys are professionals after all.”

“Mikasa these people are so different from us. They’ll just make us feel all self-conscious and weird and try to use our insecurities to sell us their overpriced beauty products. And I’m no good with small talk either!”

“There’s no reason for us to feel embarrassed, we’re customers like anyone else. Also, there’s nothing wrong with a little conversation. Now will you come inside, we’re already running late for the appointment and these are busy people!”

“Fine, but if whoever is doing my hair starts talking to me about what shade of foundation I should use for my skin, I’m running out of there!”

“Fine by me Eren.” Mikasa sighed as she walked towards the door.

“Maybe once we’re done with the hair, we can get our nails painted too.” Eren added on sarcastically.

“Heh. Sounds like a plan.” Mikasa smiled.

\---

As if the outside of the establishment wasn’t bad enough, the inside was much worse. Behind the seemingly harmless doors was the chaotic world of beauty. Hairdressers, pedicures, facials and things Eren couldn’t even identify. As Mikasa went over to talk to the receptionist Eren took a moment to take in his surroundings.

Shelves were full of bottles of nail polish from different brands. Never had he known that there could be so many different shades of red. The walls were adorned with giant posters of famous models and actors, all of which seemed to have been patrons of the salon. Pop music blared at the background behind a chorus of hairdryers and idle chatter. A hairdresser ran over to Eren to reach for a can of hairspray sitting behind him and rushed back to her client. From somewhere a voice yelled at another to hurry up as a client was waiting for their wax appointment. Everything was moving very fast. Everyone was busy, and everyone was drop dead gorgeous. Eren didn’t feel like a hobo before he had entered, but now he was starting to get where Mikasa was coming from. He noticed some customers walk in with perfectly styled hair; he wondered why they were even here for a hair appointment. They all emanated an air of grace and it made him feel insecure. He felt a couple eyes look his way, wondering who this boy with unruly hair and clothes was which looked like they came from the bottom of the bargain bin.

“Mikasa, I don’t like this. People are staring at me and I feel really uncomfortable.” Eren whispered in his sister’s ear.

“Relax Eren. If someone’s staring, then just glare back like you always do. Chill out.”

“Why’d you have to bring me here of all places? Did we have to go somewhere so…expensive.”

“What? Just because we aren’t big shot celebrities, we don’t get to treat ourselves now and then?” Mikasa turned to Eren and grinned as she took out her credit card, “It’s on me.” She turned back to the receptionist who had just finished talking on the phone.

“Welcome to Sina’s, do you have an appointment?”

“Yes, my brother and I have an appointment for 4 o clock. I’m having a pedicure, manicure and a haircut. And my brother needs some help with his hair too,” she jabbed a thumb at Eren.

“Ah yes, you mentioned over the phone to have someone skilled take care of your brother’s…” she peered over Mikasa’s shoulder to glance at Eren, “…situation.”

Eren decided in that moment that a hair appointment isn’t what he needed. What he needed was the floor to give in beneath him and form a nice hole where he could hide in for the rest of his life.

“Well lucky for you, someone just cancelled, and a slot opened with our best hairdresser. He’s gonna cost you extra though, he’s very experienced and usually only deals with the big clients.”

“We’ll take him!” Mikasa responded enthusiastically.

“What? No, Mikasa don’t go paying extra just because of me.” Eren began to protest but Mikasa covered her hand over his mouth.

“Yep, we’ll take him.” She repeated.

“Alright then,” the receptionist began typing on her computer, “Mikasa right? You can go back to the pedicure station; Petra will be assisting you. Meanwhile we’ll get started on your brother. Oi, Levi! I got a client for you!”

A man turned towards the counter at the sound of his name and Eren felt himself immediately tense up under his gaze. He had pale skin and dark hair styled in an undercut. His locks fell over his steely, grey eyes which felt as if they were piercing through Eren’s soul. He was a bit shorter than Eren but had a well-toned body. He was wearing khaki jeans with a short sleeved plain black t shirt which further accentuated his muscles. He wasn’t bulky, for the most part he has a slender frame, but the man definitely had abs. And he was hot. Oh god he was so hot.

_This is bad._

“Mikasa. Don’t leave me here with him, _please_.” Eren pleaded to his sister.

“Make sure to ask him what famous people he’s worked with, I’m curious to know. Have fun.” Mikasa beamed as she gave Eren a pat on the back as she walked away to get her pedicure.

Eren looked back at Levi who continued to stare him down with a blank expression. Without saying a word, he walked towards the hair wash section. The receptionist noticed Eren seemed confused by the whole scenario.

“Go follow him, he’ll attend to you now,” she said.

Eren took a deep breath and walked towards what was surely to be the longest 60 minutes of his life.

\---

“Sit here,” Levi gestured towards to black leather reclining chair.

Eren sat down promptly and tried to make himself as comfortable as the situation would allow him. Levi took a towel and wrapped it around Eren from his back and over his shoulders to prevent his clothes from getting wet. His fingers lightly grazed over the back of Eren’s neck causing him to tense up. Eren tried to not make eye contact otherwise he knew his infatuation would’ve been obvious. But he was caught by surprise when Levi pulled the lever to recline the chair and settle Eren’s head in the sink. Their eyes met again; this time much closer. Eren now had a much better view of Levi’s face. His skin was super smooth, and he had thin, pink lips. He was furrowing his eyebrows. Eren wasn’t sure if it was because he was concentrating, pissed or maybe needed to get his eyesight checked. Whatever the case may be, it made him look even more attractive. Eren wondered how it would feel to be able to touch Levi’s face. How delicate was his skin? How soft were his lips?  
  
“Wow…” Eren whispered out loud. Levi narrowed his eyes and sprayed Eren’s face with the shower head waking him up from his fantasy.

“Hey!” Eren complained as he wiped the water from his face.

“Sorry, it looked like there was something in your eye.” Levi said matter-of-factly. He then began to rinse Eren’s hair properly.

Eren realized what he had spoken out loud. This is how he had always been. He was an open book, easy to read. He had never been good at keeping his emotions hidden and when it came to matters of passion, he always went all out. This is exactly why he did not want Mikasa to leave him alone with Levi. Just a few more minutes and he might start serenading this man in public or recite him a sonnet about how perfect his cheekbones are. 

“Too hot?” Levi asked.

“Huh? N-no! I mean uh you’re really handsome b-but it’s not a problem or anything.”  
  
“I…was talking about the water.”  
  
“Oh,” Eren felt the heat rise in his cheeks. His inner embarrassing self was already started to show, and they hadn’t even started yet.

“The water’s fine,” Eren said sheepishly.

“Not as hot as me?” Levi snorted but his face stayed neutral.

Thank goodness Mikasa wasn’t there because Eren was as red as a tomato and she wouldn’t have wasted any opportunity to take a picture and share it on the family group chat.

“Sorry about that…” Eren chuckled nervously.

“It’s fine. You’re not the first to come in here and try to hit on me. Your attempt was somewhat amusing, in a sad kind of way.” Levi squirted out shampoo in his hand and started to lather Eren’s hair.

“Ouch. Hey, I wasn’t hitting on you. Believe me if I was hitting on you, you would know.” Eren replied more comfortably this time. Levi didn’t seem to mind his embarrassing mistake, rather than disgust he teased back. He still had that perpetual frown on his face, but he seemed to have a playful side to him as well. This put Eren at ease and gave him more confidence. It could only go uphill from here, maybe he could try and have some fun.

“Oh, is that so? Well if that wasn’t flirting then I sure don’t wanna see what it’s like when you use your moves.”

“I’ll use ‘my moves’ when I want to. I just don’t want to,” Eren gave a cocky smile.

“Lucky me.”

After that Levi continued to shampoo and condition Eren’s hair in silence. His fingers gently massaging Eren’s scalp sent tingles through his body. He worked the shampoo in with circular motions starting from the hairline and reaching to the back of his neck. Suddenly Eren felt self-conscious again. He wondered what Levi was thinking while washing his hair. Did he think his hair was filthy? Did he feel gross for having to touch it? Was he judging how damaged it was? Eren prayed to god he didn’t have any lice hidden away in that nest on his head.

“Your hair is pretty nice.”

“Um what?” Eren blinked.

“Yeah, it’s nice and thick. Easy to add volume to it. It looks like a mess but, that’s why you’re here.”

“You really think my hair is nice?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, just take the compliment.”

“Heh, is that you putting your ‘moves’ on me?”

“You wish.” Levi dead panned. He rinsed the last of the conditioner out of Eren’s hair and wrapped it in the towel. He straightened the chair to have Eren sit up. Eren was just about to stand up before he felt two hands grip the back of his shoulders and apply pressure. Levi alternated between the shoulders, neck and the upper back.

_A back massage? Is this another fancy salon thing?_

Not that Eren was complaining. He tilted his neck to allow Levi to add more pressure in his tender spots. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in the moment. Those long fingers gripping and kneading with such controlled strength. Eren wondered what else he could do with those fingers.

And then he stopped.

“Hey!” Eren whined, “I was just starting to enjoy that.”  
  
“Too bad. Now go and sit on one of those chairs. I’ll be right there to start your haircut.”

\---

Eren lightly spun around in the chair waiting for Levi to come back. He found himself really enjoying his company. He was already massive eye candy, but his personality was fun too. Eren loved his blunt sarcastic comments and how unphased he was by Eren’s own goofiness. The guy had an incredible poker face though. Eren wondered if he pushed the right buttons could he get a smile out of him by the end.

Meanwhile Mikasa, who was sitting close by getting her pedicure, peered from her magazine to catch a glimpse at Eren grinning from ear to ear.

“What are you so chipper about?” she asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Eren hummed.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at her brother’s sudden change in mood, but then shrugged it off and went back to reading her magazine.

Levi returned with a cart full of different hair dressing supplies. He took out a barber cape and strapped it around Eren’s neck and adjusted his seat. He then took his own locks and clipped them above his forehead, so they were out of his eyes. The new look emphasized just how small and youthful his face looked. To Eren it looked adorable.

“Alright, what do you want?”

“You…” Eren trailed off still half daydreaming. Levi narrowed his eyes and gave him an unimpressed look.

“…to give me a trim. Just a trim,” Eren beamed.

“Nice save. Was that another one of your moves?”

“No, that was just a…dramatic pause."

“Sure it was,” Levi grabbed a comb and a pair of scissors. “You know I’m probably too old for you anyway.”

“Is that why you’re so cranky, old timer?” Eren said with a cocky smile. He then froze at the feel of cold steel against his skin.

“A little advice,” he began. “Don’t make fun of the guy holding the scissors.”

It was an empty threat, but his tone and expression made it feel all too real and gave Eren a lump in his throat.

“Head down.”

Eren complied as he tried to come up with something else to say, but then he peaked in the mirror. The way Levi’s hands meticulously combed and snipped at his hair in swift motions mesmerized him. It was like Eren was seeing a completely new side to him. He worked with such beautiful concentration, as if he was in a trance. It felt nothing like a normal trip to the barber shop. Every movement precise, intentional and thought out to the last detail. Eren could feel he was in the presence of an artist at work and to disturb him would be an insult, so he remained quiet for the time being.

“Keep your head down.”

Eren tried, but he couldn’t help himself from occasionally trying to take a glance at Levi working magic on his locks.

_He must really be passionate about his job. I wonder if my hair is even worthy._

Finished with the trim and after taking a minute to make sure all was at an even level; Levi grabbed a hair dryer and began drying his hair. Immediately Eren felt the hot air sting against his scalp.

“Ow! That’s way too hot!”

“Pain is beauty.” Levi ignored his complaints and continued to dry his hair section by section.

“You know you’re kinda sadistic.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah, you should change your attitude. Otherwise you’re not going to get a lot of customers,” Eren smirked.

“Thanks for the tip. I’ll keep that in mind,” Levi scoffed.

Of course, the advice was unneeded. Levi was after all supposedly a big deal and his skills showed. The last thing he needed was the approval of a cheeky brat with abysmal flirting skills.

“Speaking of customers, I just remembered. Worked with any famous people?” Eren asked.

“Of course, I have.”

“Who?”

“Does it matter?”

“Come on! Do you have any tea?”

“Yes. Would you like black? Or oolong?”

“I meant drama.”

“That’s what people call it these days? Nothing in particular, not that I’d tell you even if there was. Lots of people are assholes, I’m sure you knew that already.”

“Yeah, I can imagine that. My sister’s going to be mad at me though if I don’t get something juicy out of you. What about friends? Are you friends with any of these hot shot celebrities?”

“I’m not exactly a very sociable person.”

“I can see that, what are you? Edward Scissorhands?” Eren chuckled.

“I haven’t seen that movie.”

“Really? You haven’t? It’s a beautiful movie. It’s a about a sad, lonely dude that cuts people’s hair. I think you’d like it.”

“This hair dryer can get even hotter, Eren.”

“Hold me, Edward.” Eren gave him a sly smile in the mirror.

“The reference is lost on me, I just told you I haven’t seen the movie.”

Eren chuckled “You know, I was really nervous when I first came here.”

“Yeah, I could tell just by looking at you.”

“I’ve just never really been in a place like this before? I didn’t know what to do or what I should say but I’m glad that I ended up with you. You’re fun to talk to.”

“Funny, I was actually kind of looking forward to this. You seemed so nervous I thought you wouldn’t say a word. But here you are, chatting my ear off. I guess this is what I get for being so god damn approachable.”

Eren laughed much harder this time. Levi’s dry sense of humor was just perfect.

“Okay, I have one.”

“What?” Levi asked.

“A move.”

“Oh god, now I’m really scared.”

“You ready?”

“Sweep me off my feet, Romeo.” Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren cleared his throat and took a deep breath, as if he was about to say something profound.

“Baby, are you a hairdresser? Cause you’re giving me an extension.”

Levi stopped drying Eren’s hair and blankly stared at him for a moment.

“That…was terrible. Never say that again.”

“Heh, sorry.” Eren gave an innocent smile.

“How long did it take you to come up with that?”

“Actually, I just googled ‘hairdresser pick up lines’ on my phone right now. There actually aren’t that many.”

“Nice to see you put in no effort at all.”

“I like to think my lack of tact is part of my boyish charm.”

“Never say ‘boyish charm’ again either.”

Levi finished drying the last section of Eren’s hair and did some final touches before applying the hairspray.

“All finished. You like it?”

Eren looked in the mirror and marveled at his transformation. Never had his hair looked so shiny and silky smooth. He turned his head from side to side watching his hair lightly bounce like in one of those shampoo commercials. He was bursting with confidence, he looked damn sexy and he knew it. Heck probably even Levi knew it but would never admit it.

“I love it!” he beamed at Levi with wide eyes. Then he turned his chair towards Mikasa.

“Mikasa look!”

“Hm?” she turned her attention towards Eren.

“I’m L’Oréal,” he said as he majestically flipped his hair clumsily all over his face.

Mikasa laughed at her brother’s antics. “Eren, you goof,” she smiled.

Eren turned his chair back to see Levi who was facing away with his hand covering his mouth and his eyes shut. His chest shook and small noises escaped his mouth. Eren’s eyes lit up when he realized what was going on. Levi was laughing.

“Levi! Your next appointment is here!” called the receptionist. Levi rushed to tend to his next client leaving Eren feeling both triumphant and unfulfilled.

Once Mikasa was done with her own appointment they paid at the reception and went on their way. Eren continued to play with his shiny new hair, swinging it from side to side and occasionally into his sister’s face. On purpose of course.  
  
“Will you quit that?” Mikasa complained.

“You’re just jealous cause my hair now looks better than yours.”

“So, you _did_ like the salon. I told you so,” she said mockingly.

Eren didn’t bother to argue back. It was true after all and he was already looking forward to his next visit, which was sure to happen soon.

\---

“You again? With how often you come here you’re gonna single handedly put three future generations of my family through college,” Levi snorted.

“I’m happy to help,” Eren replied with an innocent smile.

“I mean it though. Not that I hate doing business with you but the fact that you keep coming back here every alternate day just to get a blow dry, that too an appointment with me. Friendly advice, it’s a waste of your money pal.”

“You’re right I might as well get something else done. Do you do pedicures?”

“I’m not touching your nasty ass feet! I do hair only.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re such an expensive guy! Wouldn’t have to keep coming here if I just got your number.”

“Hmm…” Levi pondered over it for a moment. “If you can go the whole appointment without using a single cheesy pick up line, I might consider it.”

“Deal! Oh, and don't be so stingy with the back massage this time.”

“Fuck off,” he said in his usual deadpan tone, but there was unmistakably a slight smile peering from the corner of his lips.


End file.
